


Tell me, do you feel it too?

by owlbearfiction



Category: RWBY
Genre: CRWBY didn't give us the dance club scene so I decided I would have some fun, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, They're soulmates y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbearfiction/pseuds/owlbearfiction
Summary: They were always drawn towards each other, ever since Beacon, but since they've landed in Atlas it seems like an inevitability is drawing the two of them together. The two of them are on a one-way course of colliding and it's not a question of how but when. At Ironwood's insistence of taking the night off Blake and Yang both decide to head to a dance club with team FNKI, even though Yang finds Neon terribly annoying.....My take on what happened during the bees date night!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	Tell me, do you feel it too?

The bass thrummed out from the club and into the streets, bouncing around in Blake’s chest until she was sure her heart was forced to keep beat with it. Team FNKI had invited her and Yang out to dance, and Ironwood himself said this was probably the last time they’d have a night to themselves, so no harm in having some fun, right? Blake’s ear twitched as cloth shifted behind her. A hand pressed into the center of her back, quickly followed by a voice.

“Leave it to Team FNKI to be late to something they invited us to,” Yang griped, the other woman’s thumb sweeping back and forth over Blake’s back. 

“Are we really surprised?” She asked, smiling. It seemed she’d been doing a lot of that lately. She wasn’t complaining. 

“I guess not.” Yang shrugged. Blake felt her partner’s hand drop down from her back. It trailed along her side before finally resting on her hip, pockets of warmth erupting along the way. 

Her shoulder pressed into Yang’s side as they both continued to wait outside, the line in front of them barely moving. Blake bumped her head against Yang’s shoulder, looking up at the other woman. They hadn’t talked about whatever this was, but it was clear something had shifted once they’d gotten to Atlas. There was this constant excitement thrumming just underneath her skin whenever Yang looked at her. Something in her chest tightened when Yang smiled down at her.

“There you are!” Neon blew past both of them, turning on her heels and practically folding herself in half. “We were looking through the line for you and almost missed ya.” She righted herself, locking her hands behind her back. “Thankfully, Yang’s rat nest of hair was easy enough to spot.” 

“Always nice to see you Neon,” Yang sighed.

Blake bit at her bottom lip to stifle the giggle bubbling up in her throat. Seems Neon’s jabs at Yang hadn’t changed much. The group slid into the space both her and Yang were holding, small talk settling between them. Although Blake was better dressed for the Atlas weather than when she arrived, she still didn’t like the cold. A gust of wind cut through her coat, sending a shiver down her spine. If it was even possible, she tucked closer into Yang’s side, her partner looking down at her. Yang’s purple eyes flicked over her face and she could feel heat prick at the back of her neck. Blake had always found Yang beautiful--no that wasn’t the right word. Breathtaking. That was closer. Like the air was being sucked out her lungs to fuel the burning inferno that was Yang. She burned bright and Blake couldn’t help but be drawn to it. 

“Are you cold?” Yang muttered, shifting her hand again, her fingers flitting to the center of her back before her palm pressed down and rubbed circles there. 

Blake sucked in a breath.

“A little, yeah,” she breathed, getting lost in the circles being rubbed into her back. 

Yang hummed, her movements slowing.

“Well it looks like we’re about to head inside, thankfully,” she said as team FNKI moved into the doorway.

If the bass outside could be felt bouncing around in her chest, inside she felt it running through her bones. A deep rhythmic pulsing that the bodies on the dance floor seemed to move in time to. Her ears flicked, trying to find some organization to the sound as she watched Neon and Ivori head to the bar along the wall. Yang’s hand dropped from her back and before she could even miss the sensation, their fingers were interlocking as she was tugged to a corner booth where Flint and Kobalt were heading. 

“Hopefully this place doesn’t--” the end of Yang’s sentence got lost to the start of a new song as the crowd on the dance floor cheered.

“What?!” Blake shouted, leaning closer as they reached the table.

“I said: hopefully, this place doesn’t get wrecked too. We have a bad track record with clubs,” Yang shouted as she leaned into Blake’s ear. She could feel the smile on her partner’s lips ghost against it. 

“I think you’re the one with the bad track record, Yang.” She smiled as she watched Yang scratch the back of her head with her free hand.

“I-- well, maybe, but the first time wasn’t my fault, okay!” Yang insisted as she slid into the booth and tapped the space next to her. 

Blake rolled her eyes, sliding in next to Yang as a pitcher was thunked down on the table. She traced the arm up to a grinning Neon and a smiling Ivori who was somehow holding six glasses in his arms. The amber liquid was poured into the glasses and handed out. Blake curled her fingers around the glass in front of her, the cold from the beer seeping into her fingers. She took a sip, scrunching her nose. She forgot how little she liked beer. 

“Okay blonde bimbo and not-so-tall dark and mysterious, I say we play a drinking game,” Neon shouted over the music, twirling around the outside of the table, her tail flicking. 

She didn’t have to hear the groan Yang let out--she could feel it in the way her partner dropped her forehead to the table. Neon looked around the table, gauging people's interest in her suggestion as she pushed herself further into the booth, Flint practically landing in Ivori’s lap. 

A drinking game could be a fun way to start the night. Yang shot Blake a look, pleading clear in her eyes. ‘Don’t do this to me, please have mercy’. Oh, it could definitely be a fun way to start the night.

“What do you have in mind?” She asked feigning innocence as Yang spluttered at the betrayal. 

“Hmmm.” Neon tapped at her chin, taking a sip from the glass in front of her. “How about two truths and a lie? We’ll go in a circle and if you guess everything right, the person telling their two truths and lie has to drink, and if the person guessing gets it wrong, then they have to.” 

“That could be fun,” Blake hummed around the lip of her glass.

Yang shot a glare at her, inching somehow closer. The teasing smile on her lips faltered as she felt Yang’s solid form press into her.

“Don’t encourage her,” Yang hissed, seemingly unaware. 

“We bought the first round, the least you could do is play a game with us,” Flint pointed out, his eyebrows shooting up over his glasses as he smiled.

Yang’s complaining was all in jest, and it seemed everyone around the table knew that. They went clockwise around the table, starting with Neon turning to Flint as one impossible thing after another tumbled out of her mouth. Blake looked at Yang, raising her eyebrows. ‘Can you believe this?’ The message clear across her face. 

“You’re the one who thought this would be fun--” Yang mumbled, taking a sip from her glass. Blake still caught the smile she was trying to hide. 

“I can’t believe you guessed the right one!” Neon shouted, drawing Blakes focus back to the bubbly woman. 

Flint shrugged, taking a small sip from his beer. “I’ve been teammates with you for how many years now? You think I wouldn’t be able to pick out the lie?” 

The group continued around the table with each person periodically taking large swigs from their glasses. No matter how hard she tried, Blake couldn’t seem to trick Yang--the other woman just knew her too damn well. A year ago, that would’ve scared her. Now a comfortable warmth just seems to settle in her chest at the thought. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yang was thoroughly buzzed. After going around the table a few times playing the game, Neon suggested she be moved because she was ‘clearly cheating’ with Blake. The concept itself being delivered so seriously made Blake laugh and honestly, that was the most important thing. After that, she couldn’t seem to tell truth from lie and her attention kept on skipping back to her partner--how she’d hide her smile behind her hand when she laughed. She liked making Blake laugh. Yang thought they deserved a little bit of laughter after everything.

“You guys are so bad at this. When I called you a bimbo earlier, I thought it was just a joke.” Neon whined as she put her glass down.

“Maybe you should think of better insults then?” Yang quipped, hearing a laugh that was becoming more and more familiar. 

It made her chest warm, the heat spreading through to her arms and settling in her fingers. Without thinking, she dropped her hand to Blake’s knee. The heat seemed to settle there, simmering. Blake didn’t even twitch. They’d been doing a lot of… whatever this was, recently. Casual touches. A hand grazing against a shoulder, a finger hooking around another’s, a palm placed at the center of a back. Familiarity. 

Neon blew a raspberry at Yang, getting up from the table. “Well I don’t know about you, miss top heavy, but I’m going to dance.” 

Yang let out a huff, looking over to Blake, but before she could say anything, her partner was rolling her eyes and getting up from where she was seated. Before Yang’s hand could even properly drop from Blake’s knee, it was being pulled as she was lead to the dancefloor.

“You sure, Belladonna? You have two left feet,” Yang teased, smiling. She couldn’t help it, especially after the endearing train wreck that was Blake dancing in their room earlier. 

“Yang…” Blake started, turning towards her, “Are you implying I’m a bad dancer?” 

Yang could have sworn Blake’s eyes twinkled in the shifting lights of the club and it suddenly felt like all the wind was knocked out of her chest. She’d been gut punched before--had the air ripped from her lungs--but this was different. Softer. Like her lungs were struck dumb by the look Blake was shooting her. She didn’t mind. In fact, she didn’t want it to stop.

“Maybe,” Yang shrugged as she drew the word out, Blake’s arm swinging with the movement. Their fingers were still woven together. 

A deep thrum of bass vibrated through her chest as the next song started. A wave seemed to move through the dancefloor as people started dancing to the new beat. Blake tugged Yang towards her and suddenly they were so, so close. Everything felt hot, like there were flames flickering underneath her fingertips. Her hands had landed on Blake’s hips to steady herself. 

“Guess I’ll just have to prove you wrong,” Blake hummed, threading her fingers behind Yang’s neck. 

Any witty comment she could have said died in her throat, her fingers twitching. The flames flickering, growing hotter. She could feel Blake spread her fingers against her neck, feel her partner’s other hand shift from the back of her neck to where her shoulder met it. She could feel the small circle Blake’s thumb rubbed into her collarbone, could feel Blake’s breath against her cheek. Yang didn’t even know if she was breathing--didn’t care if she wasn’t. All she could focus on was one thing and that was Blake. Blake was magnetic, and Yang didn’t even realize how flush they were until her nose brushed Blake’s. 

The club had slipped away, the groups of people dancing around them totally forgotten. Purple gazed into a warm yellow. Yang felt like she was looking at the sun. Like she’d slowly catch fire and be eaten up by whatever was happening. Her breath stuttered and stopped, one single word tumbling from her lips as she shifted back slightly.

“Blake?” It was more a sigh than a question, but she knew Blake would understand.

They’d been dancing around one another for so long. All these instances of almosts, and yet for all the almosts, nothing had happened. Yang didn’t want-- 

The hand at the back of her neck shifted, cradled her jaw. Blake’s thumb pressed into her bottom lip. ‘Shhh’. They locked eyes and Blake’s thumb danced across her cheek, and all the worries buzzing in the back of Yang’s head melted. Blake pushed into her more and Yang couldn’t help but press her fingers harder into Blake’s hips, the breath in her throat catching. Then Blake was pushing up and they were kissing. It felt like Yang was breathing properly for the first time ever and all she ever wanted to breathe was Blake, Blake, Blake. 

Her hands jumped from Blake’s hips to the other woman’s hair, her fingers tangling in the short bob. A small sigh was breathed into her mouth, followed by another brush of Blake’s lips. Yang couldn’t help it--she smiled into it, a laugh bubbling up and out of her throat shortly after. Blake pulled away, her hands trailing down from Yang’s face as she tucked her chin into crook of her neck. Pockets of warmth seemed to sprout from where Blake’s fingers trailed before a calm heat settled in Yang’s chest, her arms loosely wrapping around the shorter woman. The both of them weren’t even moving to the music at this point. Yang was pretty sure neither of them cared. 

“Took you long enough,” Yang said as she rested her chin on the top of Blake’s head. She felt more than heard the little huff of breath Blake let out.

“You could have, too,” Blake mumbled into Yang’s neck. She pulled away slightly, just enough for Yang to be able to see her face and the light blush dusting her cheeks. Something tightened in Yang’s chest--something she didn’t want to put a word to, not yet. Whatever it was she and Blake seemed to have, it was bone deep. 

“I- I’m not the only one who….” Her sentence faded. She wasn’t sure how to phrase what it was she was trying to say. 

Blake’s hands tightened gently behind her neck. “Yeah….” She paused, a finger absently twirling a strand of blonde hair. “I- I get what you mean.”

Yang watched as Blake’s gaze zeroed in on a point just over her shoulder, her brows scrunching together like she was trying to do some particularly difficult mental math. 

“It’s…” Blake continued but the sentence drifted off, it seemed she was having the same difficulty describing it as Yang. 

“Weird,” Yang supplied, smiling at her, “but kind of exciting.” 

“Yeah,” Blake echoed smiling back, “exciting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Hope you enjoyed the little one shot, I have plans for some more long-form fics for Bumbleby later on in the year after I finish the current one I'm writing for FE3H. If you want to keep up to date on any future ramblings feel free to follow me on twitter at ollie_griffins
> 
> Also huge credit to my friend's art on twitter which finally inspired me to finish writing this, you can find it here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/Yuufaia/status/1204304024067084289?s=20


End file.
